


Just Wait

by vikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/pseuds/vikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is right behind him - in her civilian identity.  Missing scene for Antibug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir hated how hopeful his voice sounded.

Someone was tugging on the rope binding his ankles. “Shh,” said a familiar voice. “Hang on.”

The rope loosened and his legs swung free of his baton; the weight of his upper body on the ropes began to push them up his shoulders. “Yikes!” he heaved his feet back, catching the baton by hooking his ankles around it, and sighed with relief. “Ladybug! I’m not too proud to admit that I was purretty worried for a bit there!”

“Watch out! You almost kicked me,” Ladybug said. She started to pull the baton back against the ledge, forcing Chat to fold his legs up to keep his grip on the baton. “You’re not out of the woods yet,” she continued. “I tricked Antibug but she’ll be back any se--don’t look!”

Chat, who had been craning his neck to see over his shoulder, jerked his head around to face forward. “Don’t look for Antibug?” He asked.

“No! I mean, yes, that’s fine, but not yet.” Ladybug had started on the ropes around forearms. “I’m still in my civilian identity. I’ll be able to transform again any second now, but for now I need you to not look at me.”

Chat felt a thrill go up his spine. He still wanted to know, desperately, who she was behind the mask. “I see. Or, I guess, I don’t.” He gave a little nervous laugh. His arms were free now, and he grabbed his baton backhanded. “Shall I close my eyes?”

Ladybug sighed behind him. “If you would. Thanks, Chat Noir.”

Chat smiled even though he knew she couldnt’ see it. “Eyes closed,” he announced, and swung his legs down. Ladybug hauled back on the baton at the same time and grabbed his shoulders as his rear hit the ledge. In a moment, she had him hauled back and onto the ledge, safe from a long, unpleasant fall.

She leaned against his back for a moment, catching her breath; her breath ruffled his hair. Chat squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut. _You’re going to murder me, my lady._ "You should go before Antibug sees you. I can get out of the last of this and keep her busy,” he said, turning his head slightly towards her.

“Got it. I’m counting on you,” Ladybug said. Her warm, ungloved hand patted his cheek, and then her footsteps pounded away.

Chat opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight. He couldn’t believe he’d let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers again - but it was what she wanted.

“I’m such a sucker for love,” he sighed, tearing the ropes around his shoulders to shreds, and leapt up to go find Antibug.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I was super inspired today. Since Astruc semi-confirmed that Chat Noir is still just as clueless about Ladybug's identity, I wondered how she could have helped him without him finding out.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! I try to respond to all feedback. :)


End file.
